Strange Happenings
by Shadow-Grey
Summary: ... Something wierd happens in Alora...just VERY wierd...
1. Chapter 1?

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves… except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 1**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  
  


_One sunny morning, as Elli was walking towards DK's house, he recalled how the two of them had met...or more GOT TOGETHER!_

  


~~~Dk had teased him about that girl again and he had started to chase DK around the school. The truth was Elli had always had this GREAT ATTRACTION to DK. As they were running around a bend, DK tripped and they both fell into a closet, which locked them in. As they fell into the darkness, Ellimist was surprised to find that he had landed on something... soft... and… warm… As he lay there wondering what he had landed on, there was a muffled groan of despair coming out from underneath him. "Geroff mi...." "Oh, it was DK." he thought. So he had landed on DK... Millions thoughts went through Elli's mind right there and then. (A/N: I wonder what is he thinking *sniggers*)

  


Slowly he got off Dk, but without much success as the closet was quite small and cramped. But finally they both managed to maneuver their bodies so that they were opposite one another, but since the closet was really small and cramped (as already mentioned), their faces were inches from the other. It was kind of hard not to feel the other's warm breath and Elli's breath was fast. Ellimist was thankful for the darkness as he was blushing like a beetroot. Dk noticed Elli's fast breathing and asked, "hey, Elli, u alright there?" Ellimist gulped and thought "oh crap he noticed... my life is going to be OVER! O-V-E-R!" But he stuttered nervously, "uh... yeah.. I'm… alright..." DK didn't appear convinced by what Elli had said and leaned forward to get a better look at Elli. After all… Elli was sweating away like he was in an oven and his breathing wasn't what one would consider as normal. More like hyperventilating really. And Ellimist collapsed onto Dk because of the pressure of having Dk so close to him... but he couldn't touch him.

  


Dk shook Elli. When he received no response (RES PON SAY! ahem), he panicked. So Dk turns Elli around, and was about to give the kiss of life when all hell breaks loose cause Nis = DM (Discipline Master/Mistress) opens the closet ,finds them.. And cracks his ever present whip with a very malicious grin on his face, but as soon as he turns to see who was the person walking towards him. That dear grin disappeared right off the face of Alora. There was Teluth dressed in tight black leather pants, a nice black jacket and a tight mesh wire shirt leaning against the wall and staring at Nis. As he sees Teluth, the Head Ranger, Nis walks up to Teluth and cuddles him (A/N: o.O) Dk stares shocked at Nis and Teluth cuddling as Elli wakes up. Upon seeing the couple cuddling, Elli conks out again.

  
  
~To be Continued~ 


	2. the BIG cliffhanger

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves… except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 2**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  
  


In the mists of the cuddling, Dk manages to drag Elli away into an empty and deserted classroom, and locks the door. (A/N: I wonder why? *snigger*) And unceremoniously drops Elli onto the floor. The shock of falling flat onto his face into a mountain of dust woke Ellimist up with a big choking and gasping shock. Soon, they realized that they door was stuck and couldn't be unlocked and they started to panic. Dk started running around in circles while Elli was trying to get Dk to calm down, but with no effect. Suddenly, Dk slipped and grabbed onto the closest thing he could get hold of, which was Ellimist. And so they both slipped and fell, with Dk pinned under Elli and Elli kissing Dk…

  


Suddenly DK and Elli heard the door being opened and rushed to hide underneath the teacher's table(the largest table in the room that could hide them). In came Teluth carrying a very giggly Nis. As there were no adequate tables around aside from the teacher's table, Teluth set Nis on that table and went to lock the door. He bolted it too. (A/N: Since this has a PG-13 rating, we'll just follow Dk and Elli! *sniggers*)

  


Suddenly the table started to shake. DK and Elli were on the "OH MY GOODNESS I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS" kind of attitude. (A/N: Can't believe this is happening either… oh yay the joy! Heh) Dk and Elli were shivering under the table. When, suddenly, Teluth's jacket falls down onto the floor, and they got a look on their face which was something like this O_O (A/N: Poor Dk and Elli, who knows what trauma they are going through…) Then they hear Nis going, "Oh! Teluth baby…" and the look on their faces became something like this o.O...   
  
~To be Continued~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves… except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 3**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  
  


On the top of the teacher's table, there was Teluth and Nis playing TWISTER!!!! From the looks of it, they were having quite a bit of fun playing the game. Meanwhile, below them, DK and Elli were being scared out of their wits.

  


Suddenly Nis's leg slipped off the table and he fell off as he was trying to get it back on the table. Upon landing on the floor, he, DK and Elli saw each other. All of them were shocked O.O

  


Suddenly Teluth's voice floats to them, "Nis darling… you alright there?" When there was no response, Teluth's head appears upside down from the top of table causing Dk & Elli to jump up in shock. Resulting in their heads hitting the table and the table bouncing a bit, on hitting their heads they both fall unconscious and Teluth falls off the table into Nis's awaiting arms.

  
  
~To be Continued~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves… except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
And this chapter is REALLY SHORT.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 4**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  
  


Nis cuddles the fallen Teluth a little to comfort him then they turn their attention to Dk and Elli… Nis pokes Dk and Ellimist, "Are you two awake?" he asked. On receiving no response, he gets out his whip and starts whipping them while yelling at them to get up (A/N: :S) Teluth looks a lil stunned... then stands up and grabs Nis from the behind (A/N: OoOOoOoOoOo) and pulls him backwards, but Teluth looses his balance and lands up on the floor with a very surprised looking Nis sitting on his lap.

  


Quickly Teluth snatches the whip out of Nis's hands, and tells Nis that they have to move Dk and Elli somewhere else. A very chibi and cute Nis pouts and starts whining about why did THEY have to move the unconscious Dk and Elli… When suddenly… Triname comes in~! Triname is shocked to see head ranger cuddling and comforting a very very pouty, whiny and cute-chibi-looking DM. (A/N: as we ALL know... Triname doesn't exactly take well to the idea of homosexual relationships) And Triname got a look on his face that was something like this O.o.

  
  
~To be Continued~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves. except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 5**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  


Triname looked like he wanted to just run out of the room really... BUT (A/N: there's always a but isn't there? Heh.) Teluth used his whip to trip Triname, thus making Triname fall flat on his face. Then Nis went up to Triname with a huge and innocent grin plastered on his face and said, "You carry them for us or you're fired." 

Screen zooms in to Newbie Block in the Boarding Area: A tall male Half-Celestial was banishing his sword and killing all the stupid lil newbies that had just came out of the Nexus right in front of the "poor old woman" Gertrude. And there are many lil baby cows running around mooing. Amidst all the chaos a chibi little newbie is cowering under a near-by bush. He whines, "Lord Atrolo." *sniffle sniffle* "How can you do this to us???" *sniffles some more* "I REALLY RESPECT YOU!" Then Eventine starts sobbing. SUDDENLY a (seemingly) small lil blue-eyed fair-skinned female Sea-Elf runs in and pounces on the Half-Celestial causing him to fall FLAT on the floor. He turns around ready to yell at whoever that was, but when he sees that it's *ahemNikitaahem*, he stops with his mouth hanging half-open. She starts raging at him and beating him up for killing all the nice cute newbies. Atrolo (the half-celes) cowers on the floor for a while before looking up, licking her and saying "Peace offering??" with big puppy-eyes. She gives in and drags him home by the collar. 

As they walk along Horizon Road (the road where all the Boarding houses are), they see Triname carrying 2 bodies (aka DK and Elli). Before they could ask, "Who on Alora are they?", another Half-Celestial astraled in, pounced on Triname and sent everything flying onto the floor. Except Nikita and Atrolo that is. Alexiel (the 2nd half-celes) gave Triname a peck on the cheek. (A/N: YAY! Finally some more non-homosexuality) She then gets up; walks over to Dk and Elli's prone bodies and kicks them (A/N: aww... the poor things). They still didn't get up though.   
  
~To be Continued~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shadow-Grey doesn't own any characters or anything in this story; the characters own themselves. except the plot bunny. *Watches the plot bunny bouncing around and around and around giving out Easter eggs* @_@ This story was written for pure entertainment reasons.  
  
Author's notes: This story is especially dedicated to Ryoin (DavidKing/Dk, Dakary), Ellimist (Elli), Teluth, Nis and the whole Dark Legacy community (dark-legacy.com Port: 9898). And to all the other Mudders out there.   
  
  


**Strange Happenings - Chapter 6**

  
By: Shadow-Grey  
  
~A couple of days later~  
  
:: In Carnage's (the Founder of Anarchy of Apocalypse [AoA]) and Ellimist's room ::

Ellimist is cowering in a corner FAR away from Carnage, although they were supposed to split the room equally, Carnage's part took up ¾ in reality. Why is Ellimist cowering you ask? Well… he hates and fears Carnage. Carnage is busy making weed again, while Elli is busy trying to stay inconspicuous in his corner, as he is like allergic to drugs. After 1 minute of **ENDURING** Carnage's weed making he decided to look for *ahem* better company bringing along his… **_SECURITY BLANKET_**! And so he goes into the toilet. (A/N: What the hell?! O.o) Apparently it seems that the toilet is joined to Atrolo and Dk's room (A/N: Whoa… the excitement.)

  
:: Now in Atrolo and Dk's room ::

Eventine is sitting on Dk's bed swinging his legs while telling Dk how GREAT and WONDERFUL "Lord" Atrolo and the Dynasty of Forcena (DoF) is. "… Lord Atrolo helps the newbies out a lot!" Eventine was heard telling Davidking with a huge grin on his face. (A/N: IT IS PROPOGANDA I SAY! Wait a minute… I suddenly wonder if he has short-term memory loss… Wasn't Atrolo killing the newbs in the last chapter? :S)

The door to the toilet slams open and with a flash of light… ELLIMIST APPEARS! Cuddling his security blanket. All heads turn to look at Ellimist then, Eventine's eyes light up. With a leap and bound he POUNCES onto Ellimist. "Ellimist! Let me tell you of the wonders of being in DoF!" (A/N: O_O)

  
  
~To be Continued~ 


End file.
